Giles
Giles 'is the travelling companion of Catherine Nassau and her former magic tutor. Prior to working for the Nassau family, Giles was a powerful wandering mage during his youth. Appearance Giles is a man of average height with a blonde goatee and a small wisp of hairon top of his head. He wears large black shoes with a buckle, grey trousers and a waiters outfit, with a blue jacket. Personality Giles is very loyal and honourable, pledging his lifelong servitude to William Nassau and his family to repay William for saving his life. Giles taught Logan Nassau as a child and knew him before he became consumed by Council matters. As such, he always tried to explain to Logan's children to have faith that their father really does care for them. Giles is also highly intuitive, as he was able to notice that Catherine was more preoccupied with the thought of searching for Keith than her magic studies. He also will not force someone to give up on ﻿what they believe they have to do, as he did not even try to deter Catherine from trying to leave to search for Keith. History When Giles was younger he was a powerful wandering mage in the country of Narciso. One day, he got in over his head with a group of dark mages. He was then saved by William Nassau. Giles then pledged his life to serving William Nassau and his family. William proposed that he come live with him at his estate and teach his children and his children's chlidren how to properly use magic. After many years, William died and control of the family passed to his son, Logan. During this time Giles began to care for Logan's children, Catherine and Keith. He cared deeply for them as if they were his own children. One day, Keith mysteriously disappeared. The enitre family spent months looking for him, but to no avail. While Giles tried to put Keith out of his mind he noticed that Catherine was easily distracted from her studies. Giles realized Catherine wanted to keep searching for Keith and as such was waiting for her when she tried to sneak away to look for Keith. However, instead of trying to stop her Giles decided to go with her to keep her safe on her travels. Magic and Abilities 'Support Magic ''(サポートの魔法, Sapōto no Mahō): Giles is able to utilize support magic in battle, it allows him to protect himself and his allies from attacks or even increase their speed, stamina or strength. *'Nerth I ...: Giles chants the spell and then calls out a body part increasing strength in that part of the body. *'Wal Fawr: '''Giles places a protective barrier around the target of this spell protecting them from all but the most powerful attacks 'Bomb Magic (爆弾の魔法, Bakudan no Mahō): His own personal magic which allows him to create black, spherical bombs of varying sizes such as small finger sized to handheld sized. *'Bomb Magic: Hanabi': Giles creates several small explosives that he then fires at an opponent. '''Bomb Magic: Bowling Bomb: '''Giles creates a bomb in one of his hands that he then bowls as if it were a bowling ball which then explodes causing severe damage.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:EnemyQ